Puddle Jumping
by Kelly Saga
Summary: This is a short Alice/Mallymkun piece written in the Mad T Party universe. The pair go for a walk in the Disneyland park after it'd been raining.


Mallymkun and Alice sat at the window looking out at the rain. That evening's show had been cancelled much earlier and they were both feeling restless. Together they knelt on the couch under the picture window and leaned their chins on their arms draped over the back of the couch. The only sound was the rain hitting the window and forming puddles in the walkways outside. Their breath fogged the window directly in front of each of their faces as they gazed at the darkening sky and the rain finally started to lighten up. Mallymkun let out a heavy sigh.

"You okay, Mally?" Alice asked. She laid her cheek against the back of her hand to gaze at the Dormouse. The pale light from the streetlamps outside barely lit his face as he watched the rain.

"It just seem so dreary outside," he responded after a moment. "Where are all the people? The bustling motion? Going to and fro. No one is galumphing anywhere. It seems so lonely."

Alice reached over and rubbed the Dormouse's back. "I understand. Ever since we came here from Underland there's always people coming and going. It is just temporary, you know."

Mally looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I suppose." He then looked back outside. The rain had all just about stopped, but it was the middle of the night. It was too late for anyone to come.

"I have an idea," Alice said with a mischievous smile. She jumped up on the couch and fought to catch her balance on the cushions. Then she reached out a hand to Mallymkun.

Mally barely moved as she glanced at her sideways and arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Trust me." She just continued to smile down at him, but that smile was infectious. He felt a small grin form on his lips.

Mally turned in his seat so he was sitting on the couch properly and reached up to take her hand. Instead of getting up he pulled her down to the couch. She fell unceremoniously across his lap and they both laughed as she righted herself.

Alice jumped off the couch and to her feet. She tucked her navy blue t-shirt back into the waist of her jeans as she turned toward the door. "Seriously, c'mon."

"Okay." Mally stood and followed Alice out of the room.

Alice led him through the halls to a door that led to the back lot of the stage area. She opened the door and began to go outside. Mally grabbed her wrist and held her back. "Wait. Alice. It was just pouring out there."

She shrugged. "So? It is still warm. See?"

The weather outside was wet, but not terribly cold. A summer's evening storm, but not much more. There wasn't even a very strong wind blowing. Alice took her wrist back and marched out to the edge of the overhang. Mally surrendered and followed her outside. Neither of them were really dressed for going out in the rain. They both were plain sneakers, jeans, and t-shirts. No jackets. Nor did they have an umbrella. Alice laced her arm through Mally's and looked up at him expectantly.

"Now what?" he asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Escort me on an evening stroll, of course. Dummy." She laughed.

He laughed. "Are you sure? It may start raining again."

"Its just water."

She took the first steps out of the shelter of the overhang and Mally had two choices. Either follow her, or let her go out there alone. He followed her, just as they all had when they chose to come here from Underland.

Together they took off toward the closed amusement park. Before they'd left the Mad T Party area their shoes were beginning to take on water. Each step left a squishing noise. Mally laughed and brought a genuine smile her to face as they walked.

"Where to, my lady?" Mally asked as they reached a crossroads.

"Everywhere and nowhere," she responded and randomly took off to the left.

Nothing would be open, but that did not matter. They walked together alone in the dark park. All the shutters were pulled and the lights were off except for the streetlamps that lined the walkways. They wandered the paths aimlessly.

Alice began kicking up the water as she shuffled her feet along the street and laughed. She splashed more rain water on her and Mally as they went along. "Hey," he cried with a chortle. "You're soaking my pants!"

"Oh, you think so?" she replied and slid her arm from his. She allowed him to take a few strides ahead of her before she took a giant step and then leapt into a puddle that formed on the other side of him. Water splashed everywhere: up her pants and his, even splashing both of their shirts.

"Watch it!" he cried out, but he was smiling. "You're going to regret that!"

"Am I?" Alice laughed and began quickly hurrying away from Mally.

It only took a few long strides for him to catch up to her, and this time it was his turn. He leapt and landed in an even larger puddle just to Alice's right. Immediately his shoes were soaked but it was worth it for the look on Alice's face. She had not completely believed he would get her back. He smiled at her triumphantly.

"Oh really?" Alice moved to jump into the same large puddle as him.

Realizing what she was trying to do, Mally quickly scurried backwards to get away from her. He didn't move fast enough. She landed in the puddle and splashed water across his pant leg as well as the side of his shirt. He swept his foot across the side of the puddle in attempt to spray her with water.

The two of them laughed and were jumping from puddle to puddle in an attempt to spray the other with water. Before too long they were both pretty wet: their pants legs were soaked and their shirts were splattered and sticking to them. Mally pushed his wet hair back from his forehead as Alice paused to catch her breath.

She was tucking her long blonde hair behind her ears, but she kept a wary eye on him from a distance should he attempt to attack her. Mally stood beneath a streetlight and his white t-shirt was nearly transparent. She felt a warmth flush across her cheeks. Quickly she turned away from Mally under the pretence of attempting to wring some water out of him of her t-shirt.

"Admitting defeat so quickly?" Mally teased.

"Hardly," she called over her shoulder. "I'd say I won."

"Oh, you do. Do you?"

When Alice turned back around Mally was standing right behind her. She hadn't even heard him move to close the distance and his proximity surprised her. A shiver tore through her.

The smile dropped from his face. "Are you cold?"

She looked down at her wet clothes and realized that she was, but that wasn't the cause of her shudder. She hugged herself and nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Mally took another step closer and closed the distance between them. He reached out and with warm hand began rubbing her bare arms. "Maybe this was a bad idea," he said.

She smiled up at him weakly. "I'll be fine. It is just water, remember?"

"I suppose," he returned her smile. "Nonetheless, I suppose I should get you back."

Neither of them moved as they gazed into each other's eyes. He reached up on hand to brush a lock of hair that had stuck to her forehead away from her face. She felt his finger tips gently trail down the side of her face to her jaw. Her heart began to speed and warmth filled her body from her belly. His eyes locked on hers, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss, but it still left Alice a bit dizzy when he pulled back.

"What was that for?" she asked, a little breathless.

"It was your reward," he said softly. "For winning." Before she could think of a reply he took her arm and laced it back through his. "Shall we go back?" he asked.

Together they strolled back through the bark to the warmth and dryness of the Mad T Party backstage. Neither of them spoke as they walked.

Mally walked Alice back to the door to her dressing room. "Thank you," he said gently before she moved to go inside.

"For what?" Alice blinked at him. Her hand was on the doorknob and she paused to gaze at him.

"A lot of things," he said after a pause. "Taking me for the walk. Not hitting me when I kissed you." He gave a wicked grin.

She laughed and grabbed his arm. She leaned up on tip toe to plant a kiss on his cheek, but he turned his face so that her lips found his once more. This time the kiss lingered a moment longer. When she didn't pull away Mally's arms slid around her waist and pulled her closer. Her arms slid up his shoulders to around his neck as they kissed deeper. They pulled back and gazed at each other for a moment. Mally's face was flushed, as was her own. "Goodnight, Mallykun," Alice said softly.

"Goodnight, Alice." He released her from his embrace and she turned to go into her rooms. She glanced out the door as it closed to see him turn and begin to walk down the hall towards his own room.

That was an interesting turn of events.


End file.
